


Freaky Friday ( mumbroom)

by uselesslesbiantrash



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Freaky Friday Fusion, Bisexuality, Bodyswap, F/F, Lesbian Hardbroom (Worst Witch), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslesbiantrash/pseuds/uselesslesbiantrash
Summary: *loosely based off freaky friday*After drinking an unfamiliar potion before parents evening, Hecate Hardbroom finds herself stuck talking to Julie Hubble, and changing their lives forever.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Julie Hubble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Mildred Hubble likes to bend the rules and play pranks, not particularly bad ones, just the ones that would have HB steaming from the ears. So she gave her form mistress a new potion she had brewed, she had no idea what it would do but she was hoping the deputy head would find out. “A new potion you say? Do you know how dangerous that is? What if I take it and turn into a newt?” Miss Hardbroom asks in all seriousness. “Then we’ll find out it turns people into newts?” Mildred answers with a shrug. To her surprise the potions teachers undoes the cap and drinks the unfamiliar liquid. “HB wait-” but it was too late, she had done it. So the pair wait for something to happen, but nothing does. “Phew, guess you won’t need to tell Mum tonight that I turned you into a newt!” Miss Hardbroom froze, tonight was parents evening and she had just drunk a potion with any number of side effects. This would only lead to mischief.

****

“Miss Hardbroom!” Julie Hubble was her first appointment that night and Hecate decided at least her evening could only get better. “Well met Mz Hubble.” she replies offering her hand for the shorter woman to shake. As the two hands meet Hecate feels a tingling sensation rise up her arm, almost like magic. Did Julie feel that too? By looking at the ordinary woman, nothing in her face made it seem that she had felt anything at all. “So Miss H hit me, how’s Millie doing?” There was this genuine concern in her eyes that made Hecate want to give her only the positives. “Mildred… has a wonderful imagination. She has even gone as far as to invent her own potions after class… which could be dangerous but I have full confidence that she will excel” by looking at both mother and daughter Hardbroom could tell that this was not the reaction that was to be expected from her. “Mill! Why didn't you tell me! You little Einstein!” The blonde ruffles her daughter’s hair to show her pride. As the two walk away Hecate can hear Mildred utter “mum! Stop!” as if embarrassed to this Hecate smiles. The rest of the night flies by but the one thing the potions mistress seems to be able to think is of her handshake with Mz Hubble and the tingle that shot through her, this can’t be good.

*** 

Julie Hubble knew as soon as she woke up that something was wrong, for starters her room was too dark, and her usual alarm hadn't gone off. Sleepily she reaches to tap the lamp on her dresser, only to find it wasn’t there. ‘ _How odd’_ she thinks, Did she faint at Cackles? Or maybe she got snowed in? getting up she decided she had to be at the old drafty castle, though she was not in the normal guest rooms. As soon as she stands she is hit with a sudden dizziness as she realises something. “Am I… taller?” she mutters to herself in a voice that definitely wasn’t her usual northern drawl. Utterly unable to comprehend what was happening she moves her hands in front of her face to find not her normal slight summer tan and bitten nails but snowy white skin and long black nails. As if trying to make sure these hands were actually hers she clicks her fingers, which leads to the lights turning on in the room. It was black and purple with elegant interior but little in the way of personal belongings. If she wasn’t mistaken, which she hoped she was, she’d say this room belongs to Miss Hardbroom. That was impossible and almost comical, why would she be in Miss Hardbroom’s room? That made no sense, the potions mistress hated her and anyway if this was her room, where was she? Shaking the idea from her mind she decides to go and look for a mirror. Upon snooping, no snooping was the wrong word, that applied she wanted to be here and nosey around. Upon searching, she finally finds a bathroom but finds herself in for even more of a shock as she looks into the gold framed mirror to find Miss Hardbroom’s confused face looking back at her. “This has got to be some bad dream!” she announces hearing Miss Hardbroom parrot it back at her. She looked at the watch that was on the bathroom side, it was 6:15 AM, she had an hour and forty five minutes to find someone to help her before lessons started. Frantic she tries to find something ‘ordinary looking’ in the deputy head’s wardrobe, after what seems like hours she finds a pair of black jeans and a black button up that makes her look less strict, she had no idea why these would be in the witches closet but this should let someone know something isn’t right immediately, or at least she is hoping it will as she unties Hecate’s trademark bun and lets her long hair fall right down her back in soft waves. Looking in the mirror, Julie hated to admit it but the witch looked almost… pretty? _‘Snap out of it Jules! No time for pinning!’_ and with that she leaves the room and goes to walk to the office to go to find Miss Cackle but she remembers something. “I wonder” she says to herself before transferring, almost successfully outside the headteacher's office. “Hecate?” Miss Cackle asks as she sees the dark haired witch, stumble on her feet, she looked so unlike herself, and she never looked or acted anything but perfect, maybe this was another Softbroom moment? “Uhhh about that… Miss Cackle I wondered if we could talk? In your office?” her voice sounded like Hecate, if a bit casual… but something was definitely not right here so into the head teachers office they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyswap madness continues

Hecate Hardbroom woke up to the abysmal screeching sound of an alarm blaring. “Oh quite!” she announces tapping the machine. She wasn’t sure how the alarm had got in her rooms but she was certain that Mildred Hubble had something to do with it. She opened her eyes to the sun streaming through a window of a room that definitely wasn’t hers. It was too bright, with yellow painted walls and big windows. “Urgh this room is terrifying!” she announces, only to be stunned by the voice coming out of her mouth. “I- I sound like Julie Hubble?” the thick northern accent of the blonde haired, ordinary woman seems to fall out of her lips in shock. She rises to look in a mirror and confirm her worst fear. In the mirrors glass she finds a groggy and tired Julie Hubble looking back at her with her piercing blue eyes. "I- I- Mildred Hubble!" She said with an exasperated sigh. her voice bared the thick northern accent of the blonde, ordinary woman. So she rises, curious and most noticeably annoyed. She was fine, all she had to do was...dress and then go to Cackles to make Mildred explain herself. Upon looking through Julie Hubble’s poor excuse of clothing she decided that battle might as well have been lost. Maybe she would never leave this room, maybe she would stay as Julie Hubble for the rest of her life, all she knew was that there was no way she was wearing any of the contents of the blonde's wardrobe. Ten exact seconds passed before Hecate began to feel sick of the four walls, so she swallowed her pride and picked up a particularly Julieish floral top and denim trousers she calls ‘jeans’, Hecate owned a pair, Pippa bought her as a practical joke, she took one cautious look in the mirror, the colours of the top brought out Julie’s eyes, making them sparkle ever so slightly and looking now it seemed as if her hair had more of a curl, her face more freckles, she smiles slightly. Then remembering she is in fact not herself and Julie Hubble, she blushes as she catches sight of that smile in the mirror, so bright and over powering. ‘ _Deep breaths Hecate, you simply cannot do this now’_ she knew what was happening and she really wished that it wouldn’t.

****

“So. Now stop me if I am mistaken, you are Julie Hubble?” Ada asks as her brow knits in what Julie imagined was confusion, or stress. “Yup, no mistakes here unfortunately.” the ordinary woman replies, tightening her jaw as she does so, she just hoped she could get this all sorted out, sharpish, so she could call the hospital. She was never one to miss a shift. “Well.. this is odd indeed” the witch murmurs to herself. This fills the other woman with nothing but dread. Julie’s (Hecate’s?) eyes widen “are you saying that this hasn’t happened before?” shock coloured her voice. “Yours in a rather unusual case Ms Hubble, I’ll admit, you're sure you haven’t come into contact with any unreliable magic?” Ada didn’t want to assume but she suspected that the younger Hubble had something to do with this, even if she wasn’t aware of it. “The only thing magical that has happened to me in the last twenty four hours was shaking hands with ‘missus I’m so bloody stone faced serious’ and feeling a shock up my arm, but I thought…. I thought she did that on purpose!” It was a strange turn of events to hear a string of Julie Hubble’s vocabulary come out of Hecate’s mouth. “You felt a shock? Curiouser and curiouser.” the white haired woman muses as the office door flies open to find Julie-Hecate stood slightly breathless, probably from walking, or running here. Upon looking at herself in front of her, Julie gasps, it was so bizarre to see herself like this in front of her, with bright eyes and perfect hair, too perfect hair...

“did you do my hair?” she mocks curiously with a laugh. To this Hecate blushes… “I thought you would appreciate not looking like a vagrant … was I mistaken?” The witch bites back slightly but there is also a tone of worry to her voice, if listening to Julie talk with Hecate’s voice was strange, the opposite was absolutely unexplainable. “No.. you were right, it looks lovely, I look lovely, thank you.” Julie says quickly as she sees her- Hecate’s shoulders drop. Both women smile at each other and Hecate feels her cheeks heat up again as she notices the outfit Julie has dressed her in. “I- Ms Hubble… What are you wearing?” she asks followed by a squick so high Julie didn’t know she could make a noise like it. “Uh well… all of your dresses have corsets and they are rather uncomfortable… and I wanted to warn people that I am not you so..” she trails off twisting a raven wave round her fingers. She was nervous, more nervous than usual, which was hard, she was usually nervous, unless someone was insulting her daughter. “No that makes sense, I suppose my wardrobe choices would seem uncomfortable, I guess I’m just use’ to it…” there is a moment of silence, until the headmistress coughs slightly. “Hecate, do you have any idea what has happened? Mz Hubble says that she is certain that the only magic she encountered came from… shaking your hand and receiving a shock.” the soft way that her friend spoke, reminded Hecate of how she would talk to students. ‘ _She had felt the shock!’_ the witch finds herself thinking to herself. The deputy finds herself trying to think of what may have caused this. Mildred’s potion! If anyone ever asked, she would say it was because she was in the body of Julie HUbble and not quite feeling like herself, but for some reason she takes a deep breath and says “Yes, this is all my fault Miss Cackle… I wante’ to play a joke on Mz Hubble… so I brewed a potion that was only meant to give her a jolt but I must have got the ingredients wrong…'' she breathes out again watching the shock and then knowing looks Julie points her way, ‘ _she saw straight through me! How?’_ Hecate wonders. “Seriously Hecate? A practical joke? You will take Ms Hubble with you to your potions room and fix this… now” Ada was more shocked than annoyed but she sent the pair away all the same, wondering whatever had possessed Hecate to act in such a manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie is asked to help reverse the spell

As soon as they were in the hallway Hecate noticed Julie looking at her, which was a weird notion, to see herself smiling at her. “I know what you did back there!” she accuses in a teasing manner. “I am not sure wha’ you mean Ms Hubble.” Hecate brushes off. 

“Don’t you brush me off like that, you have my face and whenever I lie my nose crinkles and it sure as hell crinkled so ‘Missus oh so magical’ you have some explaining to do.” Hecate grabs her arm and pushes her into the potions lab, which was harder than she thought it would be now Julie had the height advantage. She watches the mirror of her face reden and eyes go wide as Julie looks at her. “I- what was that? You can’t just pinned me up to doors and push me in rooms are you-” Julie starts, more flustered than angry, Hecate, certain that something has possessed her, stretches up to put a finger on her lips, being the short one was so very infuriating! “SHHH! Let's just switch back and then I will explain why I may have clouded the truth!” she says slowly, removing her hand from Julie’s face, making the other woman shiver. _‘Where had all this confidence come from? Hecate was usually so reserved and yet here she was pinning me up to doors and putting fingers to my lips… Julie, stop it!’_ she shakes her head “okay, okay let's just change back.” she really wanted to just get back to normal, where she wouldn’t have to see this witch again until the next time she was ‘poofed’ into the scholl and could stop thinking about her. “We need Mildred, you have to go get her.” Hecate says rather suddenly. “W- why do I need to get her?” Julie asks before releasing “oh, I have to pretend to be you? To Millie?” this was going to fail, she could feel it. She had never lied to Millie, she also wasn’t sure how to approach her daughter as Miss Hardbroom. 

***

_ *poof*  _

Julie managed to appear outside of Miss Bats classroom, ready to pick up Milldred and go back to Hecate in the lab. She takes a deep breath with her hand placed to the wood of the door. “You’ve got this Jules, you got this.” she murmurs, trying to comfort herself. 

_ *Knock*  _

“Come in!” 

With that she enters. “Miss Hardbroom? What a surprise, we were told you weren’t going to be around today.” questions the chant teacher, who takes one look at the deputy heads outfit and her eyebrows raise in shock. “Umm… that's right I’m not available for teaching… or anything to do with witchy- uh witching edicate?” Julie stumbles, trying to think of posh things that the dark haired witch would say. “But I do need to ask a favour Miss Bat.” she adds and then cringes at herself. That is so not something Hecate would say. “sure , what can I do for you?” the old woman asks, blissfully unaware of how weird the black clad woman is acting. “I… I need Mildred Hubble to come with me” she says, too softly. “Immediately” she adds, sounding stricter. This makes the whole class erupt into a series of “oooh someones in triubleee!” as Mildred looks like a scared deer in headlights, just looking at her daughters face makes Julie’s heart break, but she has to keep the act up until they are outside. “QUIET!” she yells, in a very impressive imitation of the deputy. She surveys the room and watches everyone turn silent and look at her. “Better, Miss Hubble, with me. Now!” and with that Mildred follows her outside. “Miss Hardbroom whatever I did, whatever you think I did-” Mille starts launching into a defensive explanation. Julie touches her shoulder “shh Mille-love, you're not actually in trouble, it's me!” Millie’s face goes from confused to shocked to happy to confused again. “M- Mum?” she asks cautiously with an expression that made her look old beyond her years, “Yup, funny story….” she goes into an explanation of her turn of events and watches the guilt cross her daughters face. “Mum we need to go to HB. Now” 

_ *poof* _

It was a lot harder transferring two people than Julie thought it would be. They materialized back in the potion lab in a heap on the floor. “Took your time.” Hecate is stood with her arms crossed and various potions brewing behind her, she's tied Julie’s messy hair in a bun and is wearing glasses? “Are those my glasses?” Julie asks, seeming baffled by the fact. “Yes… I brought them with me.” Hecate answers shortly. “This is all my fault.” Mildred announces watching her Mum and HB as they try and bustle about the potions lab, HB trying to brew potions and Mum trying to figure out how to make the work with magic… unsuccessfully. “What was that Millie-love?” Julie asks. “This is all my fault.” she repeats grimly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos erupts between the pair as they try to find a way to switch back

Julie looks shocked and ever so slightly confused, “what does she mean by that?” she turns to find Hecate wounding a blonde curl around her finger. “Hecate!” she snaps, to her surprise making the witch jump, wow this witch really didn’t know how intimidating she really was. “I- well, she - you remember I said she started brewing her own potions?” It seemed that it wasn’t just that they had become each other, they began acting like each other too, Julie clicks almost immediately. “I knew you lied to Miss Cackle! I knew it!” she almost yells in triumph. Hecate lifts an eyebrow, giving the other woman a look the blonde would have described as ‘funny’ . “Is that really a priority right now Mz Hubble?” she asks as sarcastic as possible. Julie’s face softens, a light heat rising on her cheeks as she turns to her daughter. “Now Millie-love, this is very important…. Do you remember the potions ingredients? So Miss H and I can find a counter?” Mildred looks from Miss Hardbroom-Mum to Mum-Miss Hardbroom and then thinks for a second, “lavender, morning dew and cat whisker” she says after a moment. Miss Hardbroom’s jaw drops. “Mildred tha’s a LOVE POTION!” Julie turns from her daughter to the witch at her side, wide eyed. “I’m sorry, WHAT?” she says, she had to have heard that wrong. “A l- love potion? That makes no sense HB!” Mildred protests, that wasn’t her intention and anyway, if it was a love potion then why did they become each other? “Stereotypically those ingredients mixed makes love potions, meaning whatever this spell is… it's a love potion.” the teacher explains to the best of her witching ability. “But- But that doesn’t explain-” Julie motions to Hecate and then herself. A love potion? Why would a love potion do this? In the movies love potions just make you look at someone and fall in love, like A midsummers night dream, there was no mention of turning into a tall and sarcastic witch and all this switching and faffing about. 

“Are you saying I am mistaken Mz Hubble? Glad to see you’re using all your magical training.” Hecate respondes. Julie clenches her jaw “yes I am, maybe missus ‘evers so perfect’ needs to get used to being wrong.” they were arguing- they always were, Julie feels a wave of guilt was over her, maybe that was too harsh. “Stop arguing! I don’t know what the potion is, it wasn’t meant to be a love potion! I just wanted you to both get along, it was just meant to show you each others perspe- oh!” Mildred clicks. “Oh indeed” Hecate replies. “So you wanted us to understand each other better and the spell turned us into each other” Julie asks slowly, as if she’s trying to get her head around it. After a rather shaky nod from her daughter, she turns to the deputy head teacher “Well I must say I think it worked quite well, I understand you so much better now. You always seem so bloody perfect but… you have so much power, I feel like you’re just scared to use it and that's why you hate us ‘normies’, because we have no idea.” the blonde says still guilty for her earlier comment, Hecate looks up at her, looking somewhat teary. “I don't hate you, I’ll admit I didn’t like you before but, it seems there may be more I need to learn about you.” they lock eyes for what feels like forever. “Well we have plenty of time for that.” Julie replies with a small huff. “It’s a date” Hecate replies, sounding sure of herself. “I’ll hold you up on that Hecate Hardbroom, you free Wednesday at six?” Julie asks, feeling unusually bold in expression. “I-” words fail the witch and so she nods vigorously “I will make myself free.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mumbrooms!  
> Tou a seemed to like my parent trap story so I tried to think of others I could recreated and decided 'hmm what if Freaky Friday was a mum mumbroom romcom?' And thus this fic was born😅


End file.
